1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multi-packaging device for unitizing and carrying a plurality of containers having a range of possible container diameters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Multi-packaging devices, such as the device according to this invention, are used to unitize a plurality of containers. Typically, containers include bottles, cans and other containers having a sidewall and a chime or raised rib around an upper portion of the container. Much of the prior art in this area, specifically multi-packaging devices constructed from elastic, polymeric materials, comprises multi-packaging devices that engage the chime or rib around the upper portion of the container. Another style of multi-packaging device is the sidewall applied carrier wherein the multi-packaging device engages the sidewall of the container.
Regardless of the style of multi-packaging device, one challenge in the art is to provide a multi-packaging device that can be used with a range of container sizes, specifically a range of container diameters. Because the container engaging portions of the multi-packaging device are generally elastic, which is governed by the modulus of elasticity or "modulus" of the multi-packaging device, the multi-packaging device relies upon the engagement of a stretched container engaging portion with the container sidewall or chime. Container diameters outside of a narrow range of diameters will either stretch the container engaging portion too much thereby permanently losing elasticity, called "neck-down," or not stretch the container engaging portion at all, both scenarios resulting in package failure.
Prior art multi-packaging devices generally require several different versions or configurations to accommodate different diameters of containers. Typically, a single design multi-packaging device can accommodate a range of container diameters of 0.200 inches. It is therefore desirable to provide a multi-packaging device that can accommodate an increased range of container diameters.